The Fight For Love
by theicespiritshiva
Summary: The fight it over with Naraku, now theres only one thing to do and that is to blow off Kikyo and be with Kagome.but will it be that easy.
1. Chapter 1:kagome and kikyo

**Chapter one: the fight for his love**

"KIKYO!" yelled an angry raven haired girl "there you are."

She looked at her with evil eyes while moving in closer, with bow and arrow at hand pointing it at kikyo.

"Huh….? Ka-go-me?" she said as she turned to look at the furious miko. "To what do I owe this visit?" she looked at her hard and started to realize something. "How did you find me? I hind myself very well." She was kind of annoyed by that.

Kagome slightly lowered her bow. "I am your reincarnated self and plus I just followed your shinidama chuu.'' She rolled her hazel eyes and moved her head side to side. She was growing tired of the idle talking and was getting even angrier.

But kikyo just stood there, she had admired how much her miko powers have grown after the defeat of naraku. Now she had compotation but, she still was wondering what she was doing in her presents.

"Kagome…." She turned around to look at the bark of the tree, like see was doing before she got there.

"Yea what..." not taking any chances of kikyo attacking her while her guard was down, she stiffen up a little and raised her arrow back at her.

"Why…..are….you here?" she paused and made her hands into a fit. "You've done enough damage." her voice was low and her head had lowered, as she thought about what happened between her and her beloved hanyou, a few hours ago.

"I'VE done enough damage!" Shouted kagome with much hatred, while she thought about what she saw between inuyasha and kikyo. ("How could she say that.") Her eyes darkened, as she lowered her head and bow. ("You're the one that has done the damage.")

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A few hours ago)

It was getting late and sango and kagome sat in the lonely but warm hut, waiting for miroku and inuyasha to return with firewood, so they can start cooking. But one of these teens were getting uneasy. Kagome had been sitting very quietly, only because she was lost at thought. She was getting a feeling that something was going to go wrong and it was started to show on here face.

"Is something wrong……kagome?" her taijiya friend asked, as she studied the strong look on kagome's face. "You look kind of pale……are you getting sick." Still looking at her, she placed a worry hand on kagome to give her support. But kagome on the other hand was still trap at thought and didn't realize that sango was talking to her until the last minute, she snapped her head up and look in to her worried friend's eyes.

"No…..no it nothing, really, so don't worry about me." She said waving her hands in her faces while shaking her head with embarrassment. She lowered her face and let some of her raven locks cover her red face. (I can't believe I was getting that worked up to show on my face…...it's just a feeling….). Sango, who was still looking at her, was not buying into what she said. She simply just left it alone and went back to petting kirara.

After all that, they sat in silent, still waiting on the houshi and hanyou. Restless, kagome got up to get some fresh air, when all of a sudden a tired monk with an arm full of wood came in but, with a missing hanyou. Kagome wanted to ask where he was but, it looked like he was trying to avoid her. He walks across the room and placed some fire wood in the corner, passed kagome (without looking into to her eyes) and sat by sango. She was confused by how he was acting so, she returned back to her seat across from the two soon to be married couple.

"Where's inuyasha?" she said looking back at the hut entrance. (Maybe he's still out side.)She stood back up and looked at the monk who was now whispering something into sango's ear. Kagome notice that something was wrong when she seen her friend frowned at her. "What….is something wrong……"she started to think about inuyasha. Her eyes were filling up with a strong look of worry and she frown back at the two lovers. "Is something wrong with inuyasha?" still standing kagome shook her head as the room filled with silent. Sango who was not the one to keep things from her friend looked at miroku.

"You mind as well go ahead and tell her sweetie" she said almost a whisper. She knew when kagome found out, there was going to be some problems between her and inuyasha. This means she'll go back to her own time until she feel like shes needed again.

Anxiety was growing inside of kagome as she turned her attention to the monk, waiting to hear what was going on with her hanyou. But miroku was kind of hesitated about it. He put a hand on his head and blows a frustrated sigh out. He looked kagome and gave in to the face of a worried one. Looking at the fire and inched closer to sango he opened his mouth to speak. "Inuyasha went to search for kikyo." He pauses to look at kagome; she had a blink face you couldn't read anything off it, so he continued. "He was acting funny though as he went off to look for her, he said something about having some unfinished business with her." He took a stick to play with the fire, and just left it at that. Sango who was now holding his hand looked up at kagome, who almost looked heart broking about it. But, besides that she thought she was taking it rather fine. Better then all the other times inuyasha went after kikyo.

But she was wrong. Kagome had angrier building up inside her. She focused her attention on sango who had started to cook and balled her hands in to fits. She put on a fake smile and moved to where sango was. "hey…. Sango…. can I borrow kirara." even though she tried to hide it kagome's voice was wavering with sadness and sango picked it right up. She knew this was it kagome was going to go home, she let out a sigh. "Are you going to go home now that inuyasha gone out looking for kikyo?" now focused on the floor, kagome smiled again at her friend. "No I just want the wind to hit my face, I really need it." She lied, the feeling she was feeling before turned into more hatred and it was making her want to see this unfinished business between inuyasha and that bitch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jumping from tree to tree, following kikyo dead scent, inuyasha stopped to take a good look at the sun as it was setting. When he noticed kikyo's sent before, he should have went back and told kagome not to worry about him and kikyo. The wind blow his hair as he took in a swift of more of kikyo's sent. "I'm almost there" he whispered as he thought about kagome (I have to tell kikyo it's now or never. I don't want to hurt kagome anymore because…….) the wind was still blowing as he closed his eyes and smiled "I love her". He opened his eyes and jumped off the branch of a tree where he was resting and continued on to where kikyo laid ahead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had finally set as kikyo laid in a chair like tree while she awaited inuyasha. She closed her eyes as she felt the wind play with her hair. "Oh……inuyasha is almost here; I haven't seen him ever since I couldn't t feel naraku's evil aura." She smiled a wicked one and placed a figure to her lip as she sat up. "Now he will come with me to hell…..oh how I missed him…" she said to herself. When she opened her eyes there he was, 'her' hanyou, standing there with a blank face. (Why isn't he happy to see me, surely he still loves me.) She thought and waited for him to say something to her. But, it was nothing but silents between them, only the wind reselling threw the leaves of a tree. Tension was growing between them, while inuyasha moved his head to face kikyo.

But nothing was said so, kikyo had been the first to make the move. She got off

The tree and walked a little up to inuyasha and bent her head with a playful smile. But inuyasha on the other hand had just stood there with his eyes on her.

He took a deep breathe to ease the tension in his body. (I must tell her….so that me and kagome can be together.) He looked away from kikyo and set his eye on her features. (Kikiyo is dead, she's nothing like I remembered, she has no warmth, and besides, she nothing but bones and grave site soil.) he looked in her face and seen nothing of his kikyo he fell in love with. Sure her and kagome have the same features but, kagome is kagome and she loves him for who he was. OH YEA! He almost for got, the number one plus is that shes not dead and have to feed off dead girls souls. (Kikyo wants me to go with her to hell as well, she wants to die together. I almost forgot that too.) he lift up kikyo still bent head so he can focus on her eyes. He looked in them for a while and notices that all her love and dreams where gone.

He let go of her face and looked into the starry sky. He had enough of looking at kikyo and focused on the clouds that where surrounding the moon. Still looking he let out a sigh and began to think about kagome and wondered what she was going. When all of a sudden, he thought he seen kirara flying round him and kikyo with kagome on her back. He shook his he and looked again and seen nothing but clouds this time. it was just his imagination, he was really missing kagome.( I've made up my mind its now or never……)

"Kikyo…. I have something I want to tell and listen good……."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed and sigh of relief when inuyasha didn't notice her and kirara. She knew that his nose could pick her out any second but, she wasn't worried about. He was too focused on kikyo. Looking down at them she was getting hot from the anger and wanted to hear what they were saying. "Kirara…." She whispered so the hanyou inu ears couldn't pick up. "Can you land in those bushes over there next to inuyasha and kikyo, but be very, very quit while doing it." She said as she rubbed on kirara's fur and in response, kirara knotted and flew quietly to where kagome wanted her to go. Jumping off kirara's back she ran behind a tree. She then put at figure to her mouth to signal to be quite. Kirara just retransformed into her little cat form and lay against a tree and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo started to fill with happiness when she heard her hanyou finally said something to her. She knew what he was going to say, so she hugged him. "Oh….inuyasha..." she whispered tiding up her grip; she thought her night was going good, Inuyasha was about to declare his love for her and go to hell with her, plus what made it so sweet was that her reincarnation was going to witness it all.

Kagome's heart beat fast as she seen what was going on. "Inuyasha no…." she could not believe what she just saw. She slide to the ground and continued to watch.

Confused as ever, the hanyou loosened the grip between them "kikyo…what are you doing." He looked at her with his amber eye full of confusion. But, kikyo just kept holding him.

"Inuyasha I know what you're going to say….."She looked up at him and smiled. "Naraku is dead now and that means you can come with me to hell.

Inuyasha shook at this and sighed. "Kikyo…..I did what I said I was going to do by revenging you. Plus when we defeated him, some of the jewel shards had scattered so where looking for them now. I can't go with you." He pulled from her.

Standing dumb founded kikyo was getting up set. She had to know, was this it between them? "Inuyasha you still love me…. right?" she looked at the ground, as inuyasha turn away from her.

It was quiet and kagome stood up to hear his answer behind the tree. Tension grew up in kikyo and kagome, both waiting to hear their hanyou's words. Inuyasha looked up at the sky. "Kikyo….." he paused, while the two was hanging off his words. Kagome, who was now hanging on the side of the tree and kikyo holding onto her shelves of her kimono, listened. Inuyasha started to speak again. "I love you but……"inuyasha stop when he heard a hard sigh in the bushes behind them.

Kagome jumped and walk from be hind the tree; now trying to hold back tears of sorrow, she woke kirara. (I can't stand this anymore, inuyasha can't have both of us, one of us has to go……and that's you kikyo.)Kirara transformed, and kagome jumped on her back. "Let's go back kirara I need to get something and then we can come back." Tears where now flowing from her eyes as kirara flew back to the village where they were staying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked toward the bushes where he heard the sound, but there was no one. He went back to kikyo, who was now beaming with happiness. Inuyasha was ready now to get this over with. So started once again, hoping that there will be no more interruptions.

"Kikyo….. I do love you but not any more." Kikyo's sink into what she heard and her faced hared. "I did what I said now it time for you to go kikyo. I love kagome and only kagome. She loves me for who I am, which is a hanyou…...but, you wanted me to change. Now there's something new you want me to do and that is to die and go to hell with you." He lowered his head and balled his hands into a fits so hard, that he stated to bleed. "So good bye kikyo…."

Kikyo, who was still standing there with her head down, sighed as inuyasha took out his tetsusaiga and raised it over his head. But, before he could cut kikyo in half, she stabs him in his chest. Inuyasha was in pain which made him drop his sword, and fell to his knees. Kikyo then came and hugged his head pushing it to her cold stomach. "Inuyasha…..you can't leave me, not now or ever." Inuyasha closed his eyes as kikyo chanted a spell. "Your going to hell with me whether you like it or not!" that's when something in inuyasha snap, he reopened his eyes and pushed kikyo causing her to fall to the ground, away from him. He got up with his tetsusaiga in hand and put it back in it sheath. Kikyo was shock by how inuyasha was still able to resist her.

Inuyasha then turned around and jumped in a tree. "Good bye kikyo….I never want to see your face again." With that inuyasha jumped into the night.

Kikyo jumped up and put her hand to her chest. "FINE INUYASHA I DON'T CARE, BUT YOU WILL NEVER HAVE KAGOME BACAUSE SHE SEEN THE PART WHEN YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" Shouting all her pain out, she turned around to look at the bark of the tree where she reminisced on what happen.

END OF CHAPER ONE


	2. Chapter 2: the fight begins

**Chapter Two: The Fight Begins**

The wind blowed as kagome and kikyo look back on what happened.

Kagome, who was looking at the ground for so long, lifted her head and focused her attention on kikyo's turned back.

"Kikyo…." it was only a whisper, but enough for her to hear.

She shrived at the sound of kagome voice, which woke her from her trances. Not wanting to move her body, only her head slightly, to look back at kagome as a response.

Kagome couldn't stand it any more. Her clam anger was now a rapid one. Thinking about all the times she would ruin her chances with inuyasha, never really having a chance to gain his love. At a point they would seem to be falling in love BUT……., THEN, COMES, ALONG, KIKYO and messes up everything….but...not today, kagome thought.

(_Kikyo has to die; she doesn't belong here any ways_.)She turns her head away from kikyo and starts to look at a near by trees, and signs a sad sign noticing that they were the same trees she hind behind. (_The only one that would miss her would be_ _inuyasha_…..) She rolled her eyes at the thought of it, as she scratched her forehead with the tip of her arrow she had in her hand, then looks back at kikyo who was now completely facing her in a daze.

She took a deep breathe to summon some strength that she will need and started to focuses on what's at hand. "Kikyo……. This ends here and NOW!" kagome got her bow and arrow fast and aimed it at kikyo's dead body.

"DIE KIKYO!" soon after said, she let it go.

Kikyo just stood there as the arrow came at her. Many things came to mind as she saw kikyo not doing anything. (_Was she ready for death_……..) But her shinidama chuu wasn't having it. They flowed in front of kikyo like they were her barrier.

The arrow gain speed and strength while a bluish light emitted from it. It was too strong for kikyo's soul collectors, that the arrow went though them and grazing the side of kikyo's left cheek causing her to get pushed back onto a tree.

To kagome, kikyo appeared dead, but she knew better than that. She slowly walked up to kikyo, who was lying on the ground head bent with cracks on her left shoulders and cheek.

Kagome took another arrow and raise it high. "This is it kikyo…." more light came from the arrow as kagome was about to stab kikyo to finished it. When all of a sudden a cold hand stopped kagome's arrow and another one went into her stomach, blood oozed out of her.

She looked down at a smiling kikyo "is that all you got…. How could you call yourself my reincarnation?" She spat in kagome's face and pulled the arrow out of the now weak kagome. Kikyo stoop up while at the same, kagome fell to the ground in pain. She really under estimated kikyo, she knew she was strong, but she was blinded by wanting it to end quickly.

As she laid on the ground bleeding, she looks up to the star. ("I _can't believe this……. I_ _can't leave………INUYASHA!..."_)

Kikyo, smiled wickedly. "Kagome…….inuyasha is mine….who would want a DEAD GIRL!...hahahahaha!" kikyo laughed and laughed "I'm going to make you suffer as you made me suffer for trying to take my hanyou!

With her miko powers she picked up kagome and threw her. In so much pain kagome screamed out in horror "its pay back time." Kikyo continued to beat upon kagome as all you could hear was kagome's painful cries in to the night. Soulfully wondering will inuyasha come save her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha finally made it back to the village were his love was at. He had to tell her the good news, He had too much happiness dwelling up inside. So he ran into the hut to only find a missing miko.

"Where's kagome?" inuyasha looked at sango and miruku for an answer but, only got stared at.

Sango took the sleeping shippo in her lap. "I guess she went home."

Inuyasha looked at her kinda funny. "How come?"

To sango that was a dumb question, but she answered him any way. "I made miruku tell her that you went off to look for kikyo."

Inuyasha sat and thought for a while. It was true that she would leave and go home until he went after her. The funny thing was, on his way back to the village. He had past the well and he didn't smell her scent any where. But then fear grew into the hanyou when he smelled the blood of kagome and the mixers of bits of bones and grave site soil.

"No….." was the only thing that could come out his mouth

Sango was getting worried. "What's wrong with you inuyasha." But he just stood their in shock.

(_Kikyo wouldn't…….she would try?_) In an instant the hanyou flew out the door and back into the woods, leaving the two lovers staring at one other in confusion. Sango looked towards the entrance as miruku came behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her for more support.

"I hope everything's….is….ok."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha jumped into the air, sniffing out his kagome. He jumped from tree to tree, went through bushes, and ran on foot; to the same place where he spoke to kikyo. Kagome's blood was getting stronger with every jump, praying for his miko to be alright.

He wouldn't know what to do if something were to happen to her. He placed one foot on a branched and leaped off it, he went so high that he finally got to where he was go but to also see kikyo about to deliver the last and final blow to kagome.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking an arrow from kagome, kikyo stand over her with hatred in her eyes.

"Look how pathetic you are. Inuyasha will have no need for you, YOUR ALWAYS IN THE WAY, GETTING HIM HURT!" having enough of kagome she rise the arrow high as kagome had did, "DIE….."

Seeing this from the sky in a rage, inuyasha took out his tetsusaiga and with the forces of gravity he sliced kikyo in half.

Kikyo was shocked when she felt him cut her. She looked at him with loving eyes as she was turning back to what she was made of "iiinnuuu…yaaaassshhha…" was just a faint cry.

Not worrying to much about it, inuyasha bent down to kagome's aid. Fear struck him as he seen his lifeless miko. Shaking he grabbed kagome into his arms and look in her face.

Her eyes were close shut of the pain that she endure. "Oh kagome…… what happen…why did you go after kikyo……why all by yourself!?" he then noticed a slit dent where her hands were placed around her stomach. He lifted she shirt to find a deep wound with blood still flowing out of it. "WHAT HELL!" was all he could say, fill with pain he held kagome tight.

"Kagome…..damn your losing to much blood…..please don't …..don't leave me" he barred his face in her hair.

Feeling her hanyou kagome opened her eyes. "Inuyasha….." she whispered

"Kagome…?!?" he pulled a little away from her. "What were you doing out here kagome, look at yourself."

She took a deep breath and grabbed on his kimono. "I….came...here so I would be….. your one and only…" She pauses for a second to look at inuyasha in the eyes. It seemed like he was shock to hear these words from her, so she looked away. In more pain then she had in the beginning she only gave inuyasha one more hint of why. "Inuyasha…" he looked at her worriedly "I was there went you declared your love for kikyo….I…was the noise behind the bushes.

Being so shock he moved kagome Face to his so he could explain but, only to find she passed out. "No! Kagome…damn!" without hesitating he pick her up, and began a course for the village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trying to be careful he ran as fast as he can. He can also feel the blood from kagome's wound. ("This was all MY fault, if I would have just told her my feelings for her and that I was going to kikyo, none of this would have happen. NOW she might die…..she might leave me.") He looked at kagome with sadness while he kept on for the village. "Hold on kagome were almost their."

(_**will kagome live and know the truth of inuyasha's feelings and will inuyasha get her love in return lol whos but me…. But anyways tell me what u think soooooo REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**_


End file.
